


【铁虫】Les Liaisons dangereuses（下）

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Elizabethan Era, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara
Summary: 预警很多，请看完，都能接受再往下看。⚠️真·养成行为预警⚠️Tony&Peter地位不平等⚠️有训诫行为明示，但无具体描写⚠️非现代社会道德观、非字面意义上的1v1关系预警⚠️大概有点斯德哥尔摩的Tony&Peter预警⚠️水平稳定的ooc产物预警不看预警就看文看完还要骂我雷的我会哭给你看的。





	【铁虫】Les Liaisons dangereuses（下）

一切都进行得很顺利。

托尼注视着趴在自己身边睡去的彼得，用手指轻轻地刮上他的鼻尖。男孩温热沉稳的呼吸洒在男人的手心，让托尼再度感受到了自己对这个男孩的所有权。  
男孩成功地回到了自己的掌控之中。

那天晚上，即使他对彼得和哈里森到底有无暧昧关系之事心知肚明，却还是在气头上重重地惩罚了男孩，而后留下了伤痕累累的可怜小狗拂袖而去，此后三天都没有再见过彼得一面。他每日都叫来不同的女人陪伴自己，但那些温香软玉在怀的感觉却一天比一天令男人感到索然无味。  
于是到了第三日的晚上，他兴致缺缺地打发走了那个自己也说不上是哪个末流男爵家的夫人，传唤来了为彼得治疗伤口的医生。  
面对伯爵神情严肃的询问，这位年轻的医生也不由得满头冷汗。  
“彼得少爷在受罚之后，忧思难解……心……心思郁结……”  
说着，医生心虚地抬眼观察了一下托尼的神色，颤声说了下去：“我已经尽力为少爷医治，可是心病难医，少爷的伤口也会因此难以痊愈啊……”  
男人面色不善地站起身，怒斥了一声无能，便从会客厅离去。  
医生当然是被迁怒的。托尼心中也明白彼得的心病是什么，抬腿就往他熟悉的方向走去。  
星期五跟在自己的主人身后，看着主人匆匆的步伐，虽然这几天以来伯爵一直冷落着自己悖逆的小宠物，但从这脚步的急切来看，男人显然还是担心他的。

一推开卧室的门，托尼的心就如同被一双手揪紧了一般地不好受。  
伊迪丝在一旁打水，将毛巾用冷水浸湿敷在男孩的额头上。卡伦坐在床边，用木棒蘸了伤药小心翼翼地往男孩身后的伤处抹，然而只是这样细微的碰触，也会引发男孩浑身的抖动，连带着嘴里也发出一串可怜的呻吟，仿佛三天过去了，他仍是刚刚挨过打一般地难捱。  
男人挥手打发走了两位女侍从，并从卡伦手中接过药瓶，坐在了彼得的身边。  
没有了几天前的嚣张气焰，挨了打的彼得就像做错了事被主人关禁闭后的小狗一样乖巧而安静。他因为疼痛而含了泪意的湿润双眼可怜巴巴地盯着男人，小脸因发热而潮红着，分明是一副诱人的姿态。  
托尼看了看男孩身后的伤，十分道德地压下了心中的那一丝绮念，正色道：“好几天没见了，你就没什么想对我说的吗？”  
彼得趴在床上仰了仰头，最终也什么都没有说。男人见状叹了口气，用刚清洁好的热毛巾擦了手，打开药瓶开始为彼得上药。  
“这种事您还是让卡伦她们进来做吧，先生……”  
托尼不动声色继续着手上的动作，并没有理会彼得羞赧的求告，“我养了你这么多年，从前一根指头都没有罚过你，但是前些天却重罚了你，你说说看，这是为什么。”  
男孩难为情地低下了头，语气怪委屈的，仿佛是自己蒙了冤一般可怜：“因为我吻了……因为我和别人做了那种事……”  
男人连眼皮都没有抬一下，“在你眼里我就是这么傻的吗？”  
男孩撇了撇嘴，不再装傻充愣，“……因为我做了故意激怒和报复您的事。”  
“那我之前为什么从没有没有罚过你，现在又打了你？”  
“因为我从前听话，就会有奖励。我现在做了不听话的事，就要接受惩罚。”  
男人轻笑一声，伸出手温柔地拍了拍他的脸蛋，“这就是你听话的奖励。”  
为男孩上药的工作进行得差不多，托尼绕到了床的另一边在彼得的身边躺了下来，男孩立刻歪过头趴着，眼中满是不可置信。  
“你已经知道自己错在了哪，我就不需要再惩罚你了，好了，乖孩子现在该睡觉了，我们之前不都是一直这样睡的吗？”  
纵使是好几日未见，这一晚的男孩话也不多，远不像他从前那样爱说个没完。他只是试探着将头往男人的怀里拱了拱，在确认对方没有抗拒冷落、反而伸出手将自己揽进怀中后之后，安心地在泛着鲜花雏菊熏香的怀抱中阖上了早显困倦的双眼。

男孩成功地回到了自己的掌控之中，托尼想着。

在今天之前，斯塔克勋爵都一直以为哄一只小宠物和哄姑娘的区别是不大的——哪怕他的小宠物是个男孩。  
他对男孩恩威并施，责打冷落之后又温柔地抚慰陪伴，对于一般的宠物而言，它能记住的永远是主人为他打开了关禁闭的门，而非你将他关了进去。果不其然，男孩又在自己的连哄带训的手段之下恢复了以往的温顺，乖乖认错，并表现出了自己的“包容与分享”。  
只是这一回，托尼自己先无心于那些声色犬马之事了。彼得的伤势潜移默化地牵动着男人的心思，好在这几日以来他一日两次亲自为男孩怀药，男孩的心结解开，伤口也开始愈合了。  
这日托尼如往常一般拿药为彼得涂，却在打开柜门时看到了边上放着的一瓶外形相同的药膏，里面的膏体已被用得差不多，只剩了一个底，想必是之前用完了。然而他却隐隐约约地感受到有些蹊跷，便将小小的药瓶揣入怀中，折回大门的方向，匆匆命令门口的侍从为自己备马。  
他并不能完全清楚地说出是什么原因驱使着他往自己最信任的医生与友人家里去，但是在布鲁斯·班纳意外地迎接了伯爵的突然造访、并接过自己手中药瓶之后，托尼的心中有了确切的答案。  
“这瓶药是干什么的？它和凝固的水效用差别不大，不存在任何可以治疗外伤的成分。”班纳用木棒刮出瓶底一小块剩余的膏体，在自己的实验台上观察片刻后说道。  
“那涂在伤口上不会加重伤势吗？比如让伤口溃烂得更加厉害之类的？”托尼快步走上前，急促地追问着。  
“那倒不会，只是这种药涂了跟没涂差不多——你难道被什么装神弄鬼的游医给骗了钱？这可不像你啊，托尼。”  
男人无视了好友的打趣，冷着脸半晌没有说出话来。  
——他确实被一个小骗子给玩弄了。

于是，养伤中的男孩趴在床上的看书的惬意下午便被男人破门而入的一声巨响而打破了。  
装着干涸膏体的药瓶被扔在男孩面前，他却仍旧一脸懵懂无知地仰头看着怒气冲冲地诘问自己的男人，瑟缩着的身子仿佛被吓到了一样蜷在了一起。  
“这是什么？我不知道。”  
“你难道想告诉我你对此毫不知情，都是那个给你看病的医生哄了无知的你涂了这种药好让你的伤在头三天都没能愈合？”  
“我太了解你了，彼得，”男人长长地吐出一口气，“告诉我，为什么。”  
男孩闻言却并不作答，因为他并不认为男人此刻的诘责是一个疑问句。他渐渐收敛起了眼中无辜的泪意，眉头也舒展开来。  
他半趴在床上，抬头仰视着面前于自己来说高高在上的男人，嘴角由委屈的下垂轻轻勾起了一个上扬的弧度。

他不是对将自己一手养大的男人的丰富情史与风流放浪个性一无所知。

男孩被身份高贵的伯爵从玫瑰花圃中横抱着走出来时，只有十岁的他就隐隐明白了自己的命运。他从几乎不记事的时候就失去了父母，后来又全因自己的贪玩胡闹失去了和自己世上仅剩的亲人梅婶婶的联系。年幼的男孩没有经历过太多的世情冷暖，但敏锐聪慧的天赋令他感到自己如汪洋大海中的孤单浮舟一样渺小而无助。  
他缩在男人的怀中，紧紧地攀住眉目俊秀的大哥哥好看的衣裳，模模糊糊地明白了这个人就是自己将来的依靠。  
可如果单纯是依靠，那也只需要他曲意逢迎、小心讨好便能落得一生的富贵安稳了。偏偏这个男人除了是一个放荡不羁的浪子，还是一个拥有说是经天纬地也不为过的才学的青年。  
自从被养在身份高贵的伯爵面前，乡野出身的男孩便随着男人见过了他原本一辈子都难见到的花花世界。他见过的那些金玉其外败絮其中的草包贵族越多，托尼在他的心里的形象就愈发完美无缺起来。从他教自己读书写字的样子，到他手把手教自己打下第一只猎物的样子，那些他自己见到的、经别人之口所知的先生尚且年轻的生命里的作为与成就，全都深深地印在男孩的心中，留下不可磨灭的深影。  
——哪怕是眼见着他在贵妇千金们面前游刃有余地施放魅力时，他也觉得先生迷人极了。毕竟连他自己，也不禁为这种风流姿态所倾倒。  
尤其是男人第一次索要了他的身体之后，他也随着食髓知味的瘾，对男人迷恋得愈发变本加厉。然而渐渐地，他发觉在那些男人彻夜不归的晚上，他已经不能快乐起来。  
连日以来，男孩设下的连环套令他对男人撒了许多的谎，然而在男人诘问他是如何学会嫉妒之时，他却做出了十分诚实的回答。  
是他的先生教会了自己对他迷恋顺从，也是他怀抱着美艳的女人，一手教会了自己什么叫嫉妒。  
然而，由年纪轻轻却手腕强悍的斯塔克勋爵一手养大的男孩，可不是会为了和主人的其他情人争风吃醋而哀哀哭泣的深闺怨妇。  
他努力回忆起一生里最难过的事情，然后在托尼推门看望自己之前把眼睛哭得红红肿肿，因为他知道自己这副样子往往会惹起男人的怜惜；他串通好了哈里森在晚上陪自己坐在河边做出幽会的情状，又买通医生直到伯爵来看自己之前都要想办法让自己的伤口丝毫没有愈合的迹象。  
对于自小被婶婶和伯爵轮流娇惯大的男孩来说，那一顿力气中混了十足十的愤怒的皮带确实比要了他的命还要疼，但他咬牙坚持了下来，他也必须坚持下来——因为捱过了那一晚，他想要的一切就会离他更进一步。  
若自己是某个冷心无情的贵族家养的宠物，那么从“偷情”被抓的一刻起，他要面临的或许就不是一顿皮带，而是被拧断脖子的生命危险。但是他断定了男人不会这样对自己——而男人果然也发出了这样的质问。  
“你先是找人做戏偷情故意报复我与别的女人交往，又买通医生用苦肉计来搏得我的惭愧和怜惜。你三番四次地哄骗我，就不怕我拧断你的脖子吗？”  
男人将手放在彼得的肩上，当初那阵抚在他耳边肩头的微风此刻便形同山雨欲来前的狂风，力道沉重，捏得他肩头发疼。  
“您是在问我怕不怕吗？”男孩抬起头，与沉声责问着自己的男人对视。  
“难道在拧断我的脖子之前，您难道不应该先问问您自己……是不是舍得杀了我？”  
“我的命不掌握在您的手中，反而在我自己的手上——您明白吗？”  
“你说得没错，我确实舍不得。不过在此之前我想知道——”  
男孩迎势而上，打断了男人还未出口的询问，“您不是看错了我。是看错了您自己。”  
“只有那些软弱无能的草包家伙才会养出和他们一样只知道顺从的无能玩物，您难道觉得您是和那些草包一样的人吗？”  
“同样的，您凭什么认为以您的天资和手腕，会养出一个嫉妒起来就只会夜夜哭泣的废物？”  
一向要风得风、要雨得雨的年轻伯爵还未曾感受过如此这般的挫败。  
然而他依然镇定地、面不改色地松开了捏在男孩削瘦肩头的手，往后退了两步。  
“你想要的东西，我会如数给你。”  
男孩大着胆子追问：“您知道我想要什么？”  
伯爵冷哼一声：“你对我了如指掌，我如果也不是一样对你，那岂不是很对不起我用在你身上的这么多时间？”  
“只是你想要破坏规则直接吃掉’王棋’，也是需要付出一点代价的。”男人俯下身子到在床上撑起身子到男孩面前，伸出右手拍了两下男孩肌肤细嫩的脸蛋。  
彼得的棋艺是被托尼一手指点起来的。这一刻男孩的心中了然，对手加入了棋局，游戏才算真正开始。

托尼从彼得卧室离开后，便换了一位绝对忠诚于自己的医生盯着男孩的伤。直到几日后医生前来汇报男孩的伤口已经完全愈合，他才再一次走进曾是他们共同的卧室。  
在这期间里，他未曾找过一个情人，夜夜独身睡在庄园中。直到这一晚，他提着一个小巧精致的手提箱，走进了男孩的卧室。  
已经能平躺在床上的男孩坐在床上探头看着男人把箱子打开，被手提箱里的东西微微地震惊了一下，他有些难为情地别过头去，然后好像又觉得这着实没什么必要。  
“今天是个开始，我给你一次选择的权利怎么样？”  
男人笑着将装着各式各样折磨人的“玩具”呈到男孩面前，语气极温柔地问，仿佛只是在给男孩展示一盘糖果，并询问他喜欢的口味。  
彼得抬眼看向男人，只对上了一双笑意盈盈的眼睛。而后他伸出手，拿出了一串细绳上绑着两只雕工精细的镂空铃铛的东西，他的目光里甚至还有些好奇，探究着往铃铛中间看去。  
“别急，孩子。”  
托尼从彼得的手中夺过缅铃，恶意地在对此种种一无所知的男孩面前晃了晃能发出清脆声响的铃铛，仿佛这只是一只逗小狗开心的玩具。  
“日子还长，我今后将要失去的乐趣，你慢慢补偿给我就可以了。”  
男人的脸上依旧挂着盈盈笑意，像是第一次剥下男孩衣衫那样在他眉间落下一个几乎是不含情欲的请吻，仿佛自己还是男孩刚来到自己身边是那个如兄如父的角色。

于是，对男孩而言是他梦寐以求的甜蜜美梦、也是几欲灭顶般令他窒息得几乎死去的噩梦开始了。关于这一点，彼得不是没有料到——长久以来，他于托尼来说不过是一个从森林里捡回家的小宠物，他怎能甘心忍受一只宠物如此猖狂的反击。  
在皮带加身时尚能佯装可怜哀哀哭泣着惹起自己怜惜之情的男孩，在接下来的几个夜晚中竟然每一天都从始至终都咬紧了牙关坚持了过来。  
这一次，男人没有要他认错，也没有要他服软，只是一味地用尽各种花样折磨他。从前在床榻上向来顾惜自己的先生摇身一变成了让他不由自主瑟缩的恶魔，用各种各样的奇巧玩具把自己逼到身体的极限，让他被疼痛和情欲折磨得浑身颤抖，直到每一次他几乎觉得自己快要死去时才精准地把握好时机放他一马。  
而每当一夜的等同于惩罚的情事宣告结束时，男人又会无微不至地抚慰他，为他处理在刚才的小“游戏”里由那些小“玩具”、或是自己身上的这柄“玩具”造成的一些细小伤痛，然后把男孩抱在怀里，像从前他们无数次温存换好之后的晚上一夜，拍着被折磨得浑身发抖的男孩的后背哄他入睡。  
他们一个不问，一个不答，在这样僵持不下的夜晚中度过一个又一个沉默的长夜，甚至是白日宣淫的早上。

终于在第七个这样沉默的晚上，男孩窝在男人的怀里，无声地流下了一滴眼泪。  
男人心中暗自惊讶于男孩的举动，面上却不为所动，抬手温柔地为男孩抹去脸上的泪痕，口中发出的确是嘲讽的询问。  
“你也是提前算好了，第几个晚上要向我流泪示弱的吗？”  
男孩怔怔地诚实回答：“是啊，是我早就算好的。”  
托尼的喉中发出一声嘲讽的哼声，翻身背对着男孩侧卧过去，不再面对和自己较了一个星期的劲的男孩，准备入睡。  
“您既然如此准确地看破了我的每一处心机和算计，为什么就是不能了解我爱您呢？”  
身后男孩的低语声微小且轻柔，落在男人耳中却如同一把突如其来的尖刀扎进了心口。他一时间竟不知如何作答，便没有翻过身去，静静等待着男孩说完下面的话。  
“您为什么不了解我是因为爱您才会嫉妒您的情人们，才会故意用勾引别人来报复你，才会吃那么多苦头用自己做计，这么多天来还任凭您处置？”  
“我离不开您，您也离不开我——您为什么就是不肯承认您像我爱您一样地……爱着我？”  
终于，男人紧皱着眉头转过了身，两只漂亮的眼睛在光线昏暗的室内也微微眯了起来。  
而接下来，由他面前的男孩之口说出的低语，于他而言便是振聋发聩一般令他脑海中嗡嗡作响。  
“您会因为我哪怕不真实的’不忠’而严厉惩罚我，我却不能要求您对我忠贞。先生——我不是一只小猫或者小狗，我也是人，为什么对您提出同样的、平等的要求？”  
面对如此压倒性的质问，托尼很想反问面前放肆僭越的男孩“你觉得自己和一只小猫小狗有什么区别”，但话到嘴边，他才发现，面对彼得，他已经无法这样发问。  
因为这一刻，他已经比任何人都清楚，男孩说得没错。

高高在上的年轻伯爵明白，男孩会变成现在的模样，完全是他一手培养出来的。他对男孩的期望是成为自己完美的情人，男孩做到了。而男孩想要的奖励，是否赐予，也早不是自己能做主的了。  
他得承认，自己确实爱上了这个男孩。  
会有今日，只是自己没有及早认清自己的面貌：男孩说得丝毫不差，像他这样的人，是不会调教出一个真正只知顺从的柔弱之人的。

同样的，在从小亲缘淡泊、于父亲关系恶劣，然而父母又双双早逝的人生里活过二十年、拥有无数情人与罗曼史的他，却从没有真正爱过。自然，也无法教会另一个孩子如何去正确地爱一个人。

于是彼得用了宫廷与贵族大宅中惯用的计谋和手腕来吸引自己的注意，不为权势荫蔽、富贵尊荣，只为了一个实实在在的“爱”字。

然而对于同样拥有着与生俱来的征服欲的男人来说，爱意味着侵略与占有，意味着不可冒犯的至高情感。

就像自己惩罚彼得一样，不是因为他不顺从而惩罚，不是因为自己作为主人的权威被挑战而惩罚。仅仅是因为由爱而生出的愤怒，仅仅是因为披上了愤怒的爱意而汹涌蔓延的、变得扭曲的爱意。

在“嫉妒”这件事的疯狂上，他们是完全一致的。他们谁都不曾学会如何正确地去爱别人。

  
他无言地伸出手，细细地描摹男孩的面貌。随着时光的流逝，那个被自己抱上马背的、身上还泛着奶香的孩子，已经在岁月的打磨中长成了一个少年，甚至是一个已经成熟男人。  
他看得发痴。

“我已经无法忍受和别人分享你了，托尼。”  
还是第一次，男孩在自己的面前叫出了他的名字。接着，他也少有地主动吻了上去。男人也第一次不知所措地承受着亲吻，然后任由男孩将自己身上的被子掀开，任由他跨坐在了自己身上。  
男孩跪坐在他的身上，俯下身来继续这个亲吻。  
男孩一边吻着尚未从震惊之中缓过神来的男人，一边将手伸到身下，抚慰着男人刚刚在自己身体中释放过一次的性器。他的手段早已在男人的调教之下十分娴熟，清秀而纤长得像女孩的手一样好看的五指很快就让托尼身下的粗大再度硬挺了起来。  
于是男孩微微抬起自己的臀部，分开臀瓣，用自己刚刚被肆意开发玩弄后尚未完全闭合的穴口对准男人的硬挺，一沉腰坐了下去。这缺少润滑与扩张的结合让两个人都痛得倒吸了一口冷气。男孩的身子因为疼痛而几欲栽倒，而被他骑在身下的男人伸出了双手托住他的腰臀，在男孩轻轻抽着气的艰难律动中逐渐把握了主动权，让男孩起伏的身体借着自己下身挺动的力道缓缓律动。  
最后他们在一片疼痛的干涸中登顶，却觉得前所未有地靠近彼此。

托尼怀抱着因为整夜的疲乏与疼痛而累得迅速睡去的彼得，自己却久久地无法入眠。他轻轻抚摩着男孩身后还依稀摸得到痕迹的伤痕，心想他与男孩都还没有学会怎么去正确地爱一个人。  
从此他要被男孩绑在身边无法随心所欲地风流快活，但是他觉得这样的日子他今后或许会甘之如饴——就像男孩在此前为了套牢自己，而甘愿承受自己的雷霆之怒与细碎折磨一样的心甘情愿。  
只是这种相爱的方式，怎么看都觉得有些不正常。  
不过没关系，他们还有此后漫长的一生去慢慢探究这个问题的正确答案。

一夜风雪过，转眼又到了春猎的时节。  
就像他们第一次见面前那样，托尼一进林间便被一只小鹿吸引了目光，他策马紧追不舍，却被身后射来的一支长箭抢了先。  
“愿赌服输，先生，你接下来的猎物都要让给我啦。”  
在狩猎开始前他和彼得乘兴打了个赌，谁先将第一只猎物射到手，便要将此后猎到的所有猎物如数让给对方。  
只是没想到这小子偷偷跟了上来，还抢了自己的目标。  
男孩从自己身后冒出来，策马上前将猎物纳入网中，回头看向自己的目光得意洋洋，好像挥舞着八只腿、耀武扬威的一只小蜘蛛。  
他觉得这孩子变得危险了起来，虽然与自己比起来尚有不足之处。  
托尼突然想起了一件很久远的事，他叫住策马信步走在自己前面的男孩：“你做事的火候还差些，先别得意得太早。还记得你柜子里的那瓶药么，我简直轻而易举就发现了……”  
等等——自己这句话还未说完，托尼便觉察出了有哪里不太对。  
果不其然，马背上牵着缰绳的男孩回头看向他，笑吟吟地回答了自己还未说出口的疑窦。

“您以为那瓶药，是我大意了才落在柜子里的吗？”

（END）


End file.
